


Herança

by ladyaliria



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: BASED ON THE FACT THAT BOTH MORGANS HAVE CANON BLACK HAIR (THENKS HEROES), Cheating, F/F, Female My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Frederick and M!Morgan appear briefly, Pov robin, Shameless Smut, feat. robin w/ magical dick
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyaliria/pseuds/ladyaliria
Summary: Ontem… eu notei algo interessante, porém suspeito.Meu filho, Morgan, possui cabelos pretos.De quem ele herdou esse traço?「F!Robin x Tharja」





	1. Eu Perdi o Controle

**Author's Note:**

> HEY. Essa história terá uma segunda parte. Eu acabei por cortar porque já tava demorando demais em postar, haha. Desculpem qualquer erro, não revisei muito! HAHa. É bem provável que a última parte TENHA HOT HOT SEXUAL STUFF. //v//

Já faz algumas semanas desde que resgatamos nossas proles do futuro. Todos aparentam ter vindo da mesma linha temporal onde o dragão maligno, Grima, é ressuscitado e traz o apocalipse para o mundo. Lucina foi a primeira a surgir. Eu admito que foi um pouco surpreendente ver minha filha crescida não muito depois de tê-la deixado no castelo. Contudo… o choque maior foi saber que ela tinha um irmão. Um filho que eu ainda não tinha concebido com Chrom.

É óbvio que assim que soubemos da notícia, nosso grupo partiu para procurá-lo. Afinal, se Lucina e os demais tinham vindo, então Morgan com certeza também estaria entre eles.

A busca foi relativamente rápida. Conseguimos localizá-lo e, após uma batalha (porque, oh, sempre há uma batalha), nós nos reencontramos. Morgan ficou extasiado em me ver. Ele vestia não só roupas parecidas com as minhas, como também lembrava de cada detalhe a meu respeito. Até mesmo alguns que só Thar— _ahem_ —alguém poderia saber. Porém Morgan não tinha nenhuma memória de Chrom, o que era no mínimo estranho já que ele não teve dificuldades em reconhecer Lucina e as outras crianças.

É claro que no momento nós não nos importamos com aquilo. Estávamos apenas contente em ter nossa família reunida outra vez. Nesse meio tempo, Morgan e Chrom decidiram que a amnésia não era um problema. Eles lutariam para recuperar as boas lembranças perdidas, nem que para isso precisassem de magia. Algo que Tharja negou em ajudar, Henry não entendeu o pedido e Miriel fez perguntas demais, deixando os dois deprimidos o suficiente para desistir da ideia e apenas fazerem lembranças novas.

O tempo passou e o alvoroço com o (re)encontro dos nossos filhos se esvaiu. Tê-los ali conosco era tão natural que a ideia de que eles vieram de um futuro apocalíptico sequer passava pela mente da maioria. Eles lutavam habilidosamente ao nosso lado como qualquer outro soldado, como também sabiam sobre coisas a nosso respeito que só mesmo um filho poderia. Isso eliminou quaisquer dúvidas a respeito da possibilidade deles serem apenas malucos para mentes mais céticas como as de Miriel.

Ontem, entretanto (sim, somente ontem)… Eu notei algo interessante, porém suspeito.

Meu filho, Morgan, possuí cabelos pretos.

_De quem ele herdou esse traço?_

Se ignorarmos as similaridade faciais, basta apenas uma boa olhada para saber quem transou com quem ali. Havia um padrão entre as crianças. Era fácil saber quem era o casal se você reparasse com cuidado em seus cabelos. Cynthia era uma versão mais nova e desajeitada de Sumia com a mesma coloração de cabelo que Frederick possuía. O mesmo valia para Inigo, Owain, Noire e companhia. Porém havia um que fugia desse padrão.

E esse era Morgan.

Morgan possuí fios negros como ébano e macios como seda. Não que meu cabelo ou de Chrom deixe a desejar, porém nenhum de nós tem sequer um fiapo de cabelo preto na cabeça. Isso me leva a crer que talvez Morgan não tenha somente amnésia, como também algum tipo de confusão a respeito de sua verdadeira mãe. Talvez ele, de fato, não seja meu filho e apenas tenha me confundido.

Mas se isso for verdade… Quer dizer então que Chrom me traiu?

Me traiu… _com a Tharja?_

“Não. Eu me recuso a acreditar nisso. _Tharja está apaixonada por mim._ Ela disse que me amaria para todo o sempre. Por que ela voltaria em sua palavra e transaria com Chrom? De todas as pessoas, porque logo o Chrom?!”

“Mãe.”

“O que ela viu nele? Quer dizer, ele é fofo e tal mas… ugh. Não. Não consigo imaginar isso. Alguém colocou uma maldição, é isto. Ou então… Talvez ela tenha feito isso para eu terminar com Chrom e… Oh, merda. Isso soa muito como algo que ela faria. Eu não acredito que ela vai me trair desse jeito.”

“Uh. Mãe?”

“Eu preciso falar com ela. Preciso saber se ela já está planejando isso. Eu preciso—”

“Mãe!” Alguém gritou, alto o suficiente para me tirar de meus devaneios.

“O que?!” Perguntei exasperada.

“Você estava falando sozinha de novo.” Morgan franziu o cenho em preocupação. “Desculpa, é que… estava me dando calafrios.”

“Oh. Certo.” Cocei a cabeça um tanto embaraçada. “Uh… desculpa, Morgan. É que… Eu me distrai em uns pensamentos.”

“Você está preocupada com o papai? É que, sabe… Você disse o nome dele cerca de sete vezes.” Ele deitou a cabeça para o lado, curioso. Em suas mãos jazia uma peça do jogo de estratégia que nós vez ou outra jogávamos.

“Sim.” Respondi prontamente, para só então me dar conta de que não deveria dizer tal coisa. “Digo… não. É que—”

Foi então que ouvi uma voz familiar. Estava um pouco distante, mas ainda sim eu conseguia entender.

“Tharja, volte já aqui. Nós não terminamos.” Ordenou Frederick.

“Me deixe em paz ou eu vou te amaldiçoar enquanto estiver dormindo, seu armário gigante e irritante.”

“Tharja?” Não pude deixar de perguntar em voz alta ao ouvir uma outra voz. “Será que ela estava me observando de novo?” Não pude deixar, também, de abrir um sorriso largo ao cair em tal conclusão.

Com a mente submersa em pensamentos a respeito da morena, eu acabei por deixar minha tenda para trás a passos rápidos. Sequer lembrei que estava em meio a um jogo com Morgan, pelo que apenas ouvi ele dizer que brincaria com Lucina depois de futilmente tentar me impedir de ir ao encontro com Tharja e Frederick.

“Tharja, você não pode continuar fugindo de nosso treinamento matinal. Você precisa exercitar o corpo tanto quanto exercita sua mente. Lembre-se que a chave para uma mente saudável, é um corpo também saudável.”

Tharja rolou os olhos em irritação. “Eu sou uma maga das trevas, seu suíno sem cultura. Eu não preciso de músculos como um cavaleiro.” Disse, suspirando. “Agora pare de me incomodar, não vê que estou ocupada?”

“Maga das trevas ou não, todo mundo precisa—”

“Tharja!” A chamei, alto o suficiente para que metade das pessoas do acampamento virassem o rosto para nós. Pude ver um sorriso de surpresa ser traçado em seus lábios.

“Robin?”

“Ah. Olá, Robin.” Frederick cumprimentou. Apesar de também estar sorrindo, sua expressão sequer chegava perto da beleza que a de Tharja irradiava. “Vejo que enfim decidiu se juntar na nossa rotina de treinamento matinal.”

“Não, obrigada.” Dei um sorriso amarelo e logo tratei de aniquilar suas esperanças com um gesto de mãos. “Eu vim porque tenho algo para falar com a Tharja.”

“Você quer conversar comigo?” O sorriso da morena aumentou, porém se desfez quase que segundos depois. Sua expressão se tornou carrancuda e ela passou a fitar os lados. “Oh, por favor, não me diga que é sobre o feitiço que coloquei em você…”

“Não, não é.” Neguei de imediato, até raciocinar o que de fato ela havia dito. “Espera, o que?”

“Nada.” Tharja rolou os olhos e desconversou. “O que você quer?”

“É um assunto privado. Vem comigo.” A peguei pela mão em um impulso, puxando ela para longe dos olhos dos demais.

“Robin!” Frederick exclamou ao longe. Teve que aumentar seu tom visto que era deixado para trás. “E o treino matinal?”

“Depois, Frederick!” Dei um aceno em resposta à medida que andava às pressas para longe de tudo e todos. “Beeeem depois!”

 _Se Naga quiser, nunca._ Pensei comigo mesma.

A tenda onde Tharja dormia era a mais afastada de todas. Era o local ideal para ter o tipo de conversa que estávamos para ter. A princípio eu estava com pressa para chegar lá o mais rápido possível, porém o contato de nossas mãos juntas me fez sentir… Diferente? Nosso dedos estavam entrelaçados e eu era capaz de sentir a ponta de suas unhas negras roçando em minha pele. Eu não sei explicar o porquê, mas o gesto acabou por me deixar um tanto vermelha. Eu podia sentir minhas bochechas esquentando, o que era, de certa forma, bem embaraçoso já que a ideia de agarrar sua mão havia partido de mim.

A caminhada terminou alguns minutos depois, o que me fez ao mesmo tempo desapontada e feliz. Eu queria continuar segurando sua mão, entretanto seria esquisito demais fazer isso enquanto conversamos a respeito de sua versão do futuro ter ou não ter me traído. Acabei por fechar a porta após um longo suspiro pesaroso.

“Então…” Tharja cruzou os braços ao ter sua mão livre do meu aperto. “O que você queria conversar?”

Eu me virei ao ouvir sua pergunta, porém as palavras entalaram na garganta. Tharja ficou ali, apenas me encarando, à espera do que eu estivesse para dizer. Sua expressão não era a das melhores. Era como se soubesse que eu fosse brigar com ela sobre alguma coisa que tivesse feito. Mesmo que… bem… ela não tivesse feito nada. Ainda.

“Robin?” Ela deitou a cabeça para o lado, curiosa.

“Por que você vai foder o Chrom?!” Perguntei de supetão. Minha voz guinchou levemente, uma mescla de ciúmes e perplexidade.

_Espera. Ciúmes?_

“Interessante.” Tharja levou a mão até o queixo, pensativa. Suas unhas negras roçavam no local de leve. “Não sabia que aquele feitiço causaria alucinações. Talvez eu deva tomar mais cuidado daqui pra frente.”

“Eu não estou louca!” Exclamei, batendo o pé no chão. “Eu sei que você vai foder o Chrom. Você está com ciúmes então vai fazer—”

Não pude terminar minha frase pois, quando percebi, já estava caída no chão. Apesar da queda, minhas costas não doeram. Abaixo de mim havia uma cadeia de travesseiros felpudos que amorteceram meu encontro com o piso. Quando abri os olhos para entender o que estava acontecendo, pude perceber que Tharja me analisava minunciosamente. Seus olhos negros me percorriam de cima a baixo como quem procurava até mesmo a menor das imperfeições. Não pude deixar de me sentir um tanto embaraçada já que parecia que Tharja tinha a habilidade de ver sob minhas vestimentas.

“Mhm… Você não parece estar sob o efeito de algum encantamento.” A morena comentou. “Também não comeu nada fora do seu cardápio hoje. Dormiu bem… rolou poucas vezes na cama.” Ela então pôs sua mão sobre minha cabeça, acariciando com cuidado minha testa e áreas próximas. “Não sinto sinais de concussão.” Tharja afastou-se um pouco, fitando-me. “Então, eu preciso perguntar. O que em nome de Naga você está falando?”

_Suspirei._

_Se acalme, Robin._ Se você não se explicar apropriadamente com o intelecto que possuí, você só vai soar como uma maluca fanática. _Contudo… me pergunto o porquê de meu coração estar tão acelerado._

“Eu só… só…” Virei o rosto para o lado, escondendo meus olhos com o braço. “Eu percebi que talvez o Morgan não seja meu filho. Ele não se parece muito comigo. Quer dizer, o cabelo dele é tão… macio, escuro e bonito como o seu.” As lágrimas começaram a descer. Foi quando senti Tharja retirando meus braços de frente de meu rosto com leveza, revelando a bagunça em que eu me encontrava. “Ele também tem uma aptidão pra magia negra. Ele apenas… Por que ele se parece tanto com você? Não faz nenhum sentido. Morgan disse que Lucina é sua irmã, por mais que ele não se lembre de Chrom. Então eu não pude deixar de pensar que talvez ele também esteja confuso a meu respeito.”

Controlar as lágrimas se tornou uma tarefa muito difícil. Após perceber que evitá-las era inútil, eu só tentei não parecer tão ridiculamente fraca e estúpida por me exaltar sobre algo tão idiota que até então não passava de pura especulação minha. Tharja nada disse. Ela ficou apenas ali, parada, me observando se afogar em lágrimas. Foi só após perceber que eu não pararia sem ajuda que ela decidiu limpar meus olhos com o zelo que se tem por um filho. Tharja afagou de leve minhas bochechas em seguida.

“Você está bem, Robin?” Ela quis saber.

“Sim. Desculpa.” Funguei, terminando o serviço de me limpar. “Isso foi embaraçoso.”

“Não muito.” Tharja deslizou os dedos por meu rosto, descendo até meu pescoço. O modo como seus olhos me despiam era um tanto sedutor. “Essa é a primeira vez que me deixa ver seu lado fragilizado. Eu nunca pensei que você pudesse aparentar tão linda, mesmo em tal estado.”

Um riso escapou por meus lábios ao ouvir aquilo.

“Pare. Estou com raiva.”

“De mim?” Ela deitou a cabeça para o lado.

“Sim.” Confirmei. “Você disse que me amava, mas agora não sei mais já que vai foder o Chrom.”

Tharja suspirou em pesar. Eu podia ver em seu rosto o quanto sentia-se enojada só por ser acusada de mera possibilidade.

“Honestamente… de todas as pessoas, por que o Chrom?”

“Não me pergunte!” Exclamei, possessa. “Você é que vai fazer isso!”

“Você está se ouvindo, Robin? Você fez sexo com o Chrom. Você _literalmente_ tem uma filha com ele.”

“I-Isso não conta!” Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem. Falar daquele assunto era tão… embaraçoso, no mínimo. “Estamos falando de você, não de mim.”

Tharja ponderou em silêncio por alguns segundos, até voltar a falar.

“Estou tendo dificuldades em entender se você está com ciúmes de seu marido… Ou de mim.” Tharja esboçou um sorriso cheio de malícia. Ela voltou a roçar os dedos no queixo somente com a ideia.

“O que?!” Franzi o cenho, confusa. “Por que eu teria ciúmes de você?”

O sorriso que até então bordava seus lábios desapareceu de repente. Seus traços faciais se enrijeceram, e por um momento desejei nunca ter perguntado tal coisa ao ver a nova expressão que mostrava-se em seu belo rosto.

“Tem razão,” suspirou. “Por que você teria ciúmes de mim, afinal de contas?” Inquiriu, levantando-se. A súbita falta de seu calor corporal junto ao meu acabou por me deixar desapontada, tanto quanto ávida para agarrá-la. Tharja se afastou para a porta, mas, antes de me deixar sozinha, ela certificou-se em dizer:

“Não se preocupe, Robin. Morgan é definitivamente seu filho.”


	2. Eu Quero Queimar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our bodies talk, no need to say a word
> 
> Slow oh oh, all the way  
> Eh eh, we can go oh oh  
> You're a fire, you're a fire  
> I wanna burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O PORNÔ! >//<

Recentemente… Eu não consigo tirar Tharja da cabeça.

Será que estou ficando louca?

Desde nossa conversa sobre minha paranoia estúpida, Tharja parou de me seguir. Ou, pelo menos, ela _parece_ que parou. Não importa o quanto eu procure, eu não consigo achá-la escondida em nenhum lugar. É frustrante. Se não fosse pela presença de Noire no acampamento, eu poderia dizer sem dúvida alguma que Tharja nunca existiu.

Por que ela desapareceu? Eu é quem deveria estar com raiva. Em nossa última batalha, ela e Chrom lutaram lado a lado até o fim. Será que ela está me provocando? É esse seu jeito de provar que eu estou certa quanto as minhas especulações? Será que ela não se importa mais comigo? Quer dizer, porra, eu até acabei me machucando nessa mesma batalha porque não consegui me concentrar em nada que não fosse ela. Se não fosse por Frederick, eu provavelmente estaria aleijada agora.

Ugh. Que situação merda. _Eu odeio isso._

Por que ela escolheu outra pessoa? Eu pensei… pensei que ela me amasse…

“Tharja…” Murmurei baixinho, quase inaudível. Eu estava enrolada no cobertor e em posição fetal, uma imagem certamente vergonhosa de se testemunhar. Acabei por me afundar naqueles pensamentos, o suficiente para deixar meus olhos marejados. Minha cabeça doía pois eu tentava segurar as lágrimas, algo que se provou inútil já que meu corpo parecia ignorar minhas ordens.

“Vejo que você aparenta melhor do que ontem. O feitiço deve estar funcionando de forma apropriada.” Comentou uma voz familiar. _Ah, aquela voz._ Era como uma melodia suave para meus ouvidos.

Ao ouvir a voz de Tharja, eu acabei por me levantar de supetão. O cobertor caiu com o gesto, revelando que eu estava vestida apenas com minhas roupas simples.

“O-O que você está fazendo aqui?” Perguntei, antes de me dar conta com o quanto meu rosto estava úmido. Tratei de enxugar as lágrimas rapidamente fingindo que somente afastava o sono da vista.

“Eu estava aqui desde de manhã, você só não se deu conta.” Ela respondeu em um tom monocórdio.

“Oh, certo.” Acenei de leve com a cabeça, até me lembrar de que eu estava com raiva dela. “Quer dizer, não me importo. Estou cansada. Quero dormir.”

“Tudo bem.” Tharja disse. Ela manteve-se imóvel.

Nós duas nos encaramos por longos segundos, que mais pareceram anos, antes de eu enfim quebrar o silêncio embaraçoso:

“O que eu quis dizer é que estou educadamente pedindo para que se retire.”

“Tudo bem.” Ela concordou, virando-se logo em seguida. Já estava com um pé para fora de minha tenda quando eu involuntariamente agarrei-lhe a mão. Foi como se uma força desconhecida, um impulso momentâneo, tivesse controlado meu cérebro e me obrigado a fazer tal coisa.

“Espera.” Pedi.

Tharja virou-se, mas sua expressão vazia permaneceu.

“O que é?”

“Você está realmente apaixonada pelo Chrom?” Inquiri. Só o fato de mencionar em voz alta fez meu coração apertar. Era como se alguém estivesse enfiando agulhas em meu peito.

“Por que você se importa com quem eu estou apaixonada, Robin?”

“Eu não me importo!” Exclamei de prontidão. “É só que… Você disse que me amava, por isso não entendo.”

Eu acabei por virar o rosto para o lado assim que senti minhas bochechas esquentarem. Aquilo era tão, tão embaraçoso.

“Você é realmente egoísta, Robin. Você me quer toda só para você, não é mesmo?” Tharja sorriu após um breve minuto de silêncio. Meus olhos foram atraídos pelos dela como um par de ímãs, onde eu me deixei ser empurrada de leve até a cama. A morena sentou-se sobre minhas pernas logo depois, pelo que levou seus lábios até o lóbulo de minha orelha e sussurrou. “ _Sorte a sua, eu também quero você só para mim._ ”

“Do que… Do que você está falando?” Murmurei. Minha voz soou falha devido ao fato de que meu corpo subitamente começou a ficar quente com nossa proximidade. Meu coração estava acelerado. Eu podia sentir seus batimentos quase rasgando meu peito. _Tum, tum, tum._ Ter os lábios de Tharja roçando em minha pele trazia uma sensação ansiosa para meus sentidos. Eu queria fazer tantas, tantas coisas impudicas com aquela mulher que implorava para ser devorada.

“Você se lembra do que eu lhe disse, Robin?” Tharja perguntou. Sua voz cálida me deu arrepios. “Que Morgan é definitivamente seu filho?”

“S-Sim. Eu lembro.”

“Eu também tive suas dúvidas quando o resgatamos, mas eu só pude confirmar quando encontramos a Noire.” Tharja prosseguiu, pelo que eu pude sentir a ponta de suas negras arranhando-me de leve na nuca. O toque me fez gemer baixinho. Estava ficando difícil respirar de forma apropriada.

“O que… O que você quer dizer com isso?”

“Bom, aparentemente o meu eu do futuro tinha o costume de ordenar Noire a pegar um ingrediente bastante específico. Um ingrediente que só funciona para um tipo de feitiço.”

“Que seria?”

Tharja deixou uma risadinha escapar. Ela se aproximou de minha orelha e sussurrou a resposta. Meus olhos se arregalaram de imediato ao término da frase.

“Oh, minha Naga. Por que seu eu do futuro queria isso?”

“Por que você acha?” Tharja sorriu maliciosa. Ela me encarava com um olhar lúbrico. “Para que você me engravidasse, é claro.”

“Espera… Isso quer dizer que…”

“Que Noire e Morgan são nossos filhos.” Ela deslizou os dedos por cima dos meus lábios, me impedindo de falar. “Ambos não lembram de nós juntas porque provavelmente… ninguém além de nós sabia sobre nosso relacionamento. Eu não duvido nada que eu tenha usado algum tipo de feitiço para mexer com a cabeça de Morgan para que ele não se lembrasse de quem lhe deu à luz.”

“Então não foi o Chrom que você transou… mas eu?” A ideia me fez sorrir, assim como rir de alívio. “Ah, isso faz muito mais sentido. Obrigada, Naga. Eu achei que tinha te perdido.”

Acabei por me distrair com aqueles pensamentos, pelo que só percebi que Tharja estava com as maçãs do rosto coradas e os lábios comprimidos quando ela fincou as unhas em meus ombros. O ato me chamou atenção pela dor recebida que eu precisei perguntar:

“O que, o que foi?”

“Se você não consegue perceber por si mesma, então eu acredito que não seja importante dizer.” Tharja franziu o cenho e logo tratou de sair de cima de mim.

Eu imediatamente impedi que fizesse tal coisa, a empurrando contra o colchão. O gesto a pegou desprevenida tanto quanto a mim, que agora estava sentada por cima de seu corpo. Nós duas coramos com a posição, mas nenhuma de nós fez esforço para mudar a situação.

“D-Desculpa por ser tão densa e não perceber o que estava bem diante de mim.” Disse, um tanto trêmula. Tive que respirar fundo para recuperar a compostura. “Talvez você esteja certa. Eu sou, sim, egoísta. Mas eu também… também percebi que não consigo te ver com outra pessoa além de mim. Não me parece certo. Então… se pra ter você da forma correta eu preciso terminar o que eu tenho com o Chrom, então que seja.”

“… Você realmente me escolheria ao invés da sua família feliz com o Chrom?” Pude senti uma certa dúvida nas palavras dela.

“E quem disse que não podemos ser uma família feliz?” Eu ri. “Se Chrom realmente me ama, eu tenho certeza que ele entenderá minha decisão. Não só ele, mas Lucina e Morgan também.”

“Se essa é sua decisão, então… não serei eu a reclamar.” Murmurou ela, agora tão vermelha como um pimentão.

Apesar de não parecer tão entusiasmada, eu sabia que Tharja estava tão contente quanto eu. Isso acabou me deixando muito, muito… excitada? Havia algo de errado. Eu sentia algo entre minhas pernas quase rasgando minhas calças. _Implorando por liberdade._

“Uh, Tharja…?”

“Sim, Robin?”

“Você fez alguma coisa comigo?” Perguntei, um tanto envergonhada. “Eu sinto uma coisa diferente que tenho certeza de que eu não era pra ter.”

Tharja me encarou por alguns segundos, até olhar para baixo e perceber o que a cutucava.

“Oh, parece que o feitiço realmente funciona.” Ela pareceu surpresa, porém feliz com o resultado. “Eu não achei que funcionaria já que é preciso que o alvo tenha enormes desejos luxuriosos para com o ser que o enfeitiçou.”

Eu abaixei a cabeça ao ouvir aquilo no intuito de esconder meu olhar claramente culpado.

“Quem diria, Robin?” Tharja esboçou um sorriso repleto de malícia. “Quem diria que você guardaria tamanha devassidão sexual dentro de você…”

“N-Não fale essas coisas…”

“Ah, não seja tímida.” A morena pegou meu rosto com ambas as mãos, levando seus lábios aos meus. Sentir sua textura, seu gosto… era como ter sido levada para os céus. O jeito como sua língua esfregava na minha de forma leve, porém firme, me obrigava a agarrá-la e aumentar a velocidade. Queria tê-la mais próxima de mim. Eu _precisava_ tê-la mais próxima de mim.

O elo perdurou por longos segundos, onde finalmente o quebramos. Nossa respiração estava sôfrega, mas isso não impediu que continuássemos. Eu comecei ajudando-a a tirar seus apetrechos, revelando assim seu torso nu. Seus seios voluptuosos possuíam mamilos róseos e eretos, o que chamava bastante a atenção. Não pude resistir de deslizar ambas as mãos sobre eles, fazendo Tharja deixar um gemido de leve escapar. Ela pôs o braço sobre seus lábios e virou o rosto no instante em que eu me inclinei para chupá-los. Não demorou para que ela trocasse de posição entretanto, levando as mãos até minha cabeça e me empurrando para que intensificasse as carícias.

Minha mão deslizou de sua barriga até sua intimidade, onde carinhosamente comecei a esfregar com os dedos. Tharja soltava leves gemidos aqui e ali, onde volta e meia inclinava a coluna devido à excitação que eu lhe proporcionava. Vê-la de forma tão submissa como aquela me deixava ainda mais no clima para continuar. _Estava ficando muito, muito quente._ Eu me sentia um vulcão prestes a entrar em erupção.

“Robin…” Tharja miou meu nome. “C-Coloque dentro…”

“Ainda não.” Respondi, afastando meus dedos melados. Retirei o resto de sua vestimenta, a deixando nua como veio ao mundo. Desci meus lábios até seu clitóris e comecei a chupá-la, arrancando gemidos ainda mais altos de sua boca. Tharja agarrou meus cabelos com força, empurrando meu rosto mais para perto de si. Era divertido vê-la implorar por mais através de seus gestos. Não era algo que se via todo dia afinal de contas.

“Robin… pare… pare de me provocar desse jeito e ande logo.” Exigiu, a voz cada vez mais falha. Tharja guinchou quando a penetrei com os dedos, levando-a ao orgasmo não muito depois. Era muito provável que essa fosse sua primeira vez fazendo esse tipo de coisa visto o quão estava úmida, sem falar de sua clara sensibilidade.

Deixei um riso escapar antes de me reerguer. Tharja procurava recuperar seu fôlego a todo custo, mas assim que me viu afastada de si, ela tratou de levantar e retirar minha blusa. Sequer esperou que eu dissesse algo antes de abaixar minhas calças e revelar o membro rígido e pulsante. Suas mãos foram de imediato até o pênis, onde ela prosseguiu com uma masturbação lenta… torturante. Tharja usava não só de seus dedos como também de sua língua para me punir pela forma bagunçada com que a deixei.

Não permiti que ela continuasse, contudo, empurrando-a para a cama. Prendi seus pulsos e deitei meu corpo sobre si, tratando de esfregar meu membro sobre sua intimidade. Eu rocei nossas partes de forma ávida, aumentando a fricção à medida que o tempo passava. Nossas línguas se encontraram outra vez, formando um beijo muito mais intenso e apaixonado do que o primeiro.

Tharja agarrou meu pênis subitamente, o levando para dentro de si. Tive vontade de gozar no instante em que a preenchi com meu volume. Seu interior era úmido e cálido, onde o mesmo apertava-se contra mim toda vez que eu ia e vinha. O ato de entrar e sair começou devagar, até que o calor dentro de mim ficou demasiado insuportável para continuar brincando daquele jeito.

Eu acabei por me descontrolar, forçando uma velocidade intensa contra ela. Tharja arranhava minhas costas com vigor, me deixando ainda mais excitada em continuar. Eu não resisti em mordê-la, marcá-la com meus dentes da mesma forma que ela fazia com suas unhas. Suas pernas cruzaram-se sobre meu quadril quando eu fui mais fundo, assim como seu aperto em meu pescoço. Eu a abraçava da mesma forma pois queria que nossos corpos se mesclassem e tornassem um só naquele momento.

“Robin… Robin…” Ela clamava por meu nome, expondo seu pescoço ao deitar sua cabeça para trás. A visão era demasiada irresistível para não chupar e morder, algo que fiz involuntariamente assim que vi. “Eu te amo. _Eu te amo tanto…_ ”

“Eu te amo também.” A beijei uma, duas vezes. “Eu te amo muito.”

Nosso gozo não demorou a vir. Tharja estremeceu por completo e soltou um grande suspiro de prazer. Eu a preenchi com minha semente não muito depois. O líquido esbranquiçado foi tanto que acabou por vazar um pouco e escorrer para o lençol. Nós nos encaramos por alguns segundos, procurando fôlego antes de voltar a nos beijar e prosseguir com uma nova posição.


End file.
